


ты удивишься

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Kink, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: и он удивляется
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	ты удивишься

— Ты себя в зеркале видел? — спрашивает Джексон и пытается не засмеяться. (Получается так себе, но Джексон старается изо всех сил). Только что открывший ему дверь Джебом в белой широкой футболке из коллекции Тим Ван и пижамных штанах рассеянно приглаживает во все стороны торчащие волосы и широко зевает.

— А ты на время смотрел? — гундосо парирует он, шмыгает носом и кривится. — Половина третьего ночи, я спал. — Джебом, пропуская Джексона в квартиру, зевает ещё раз, невнятно чертыхается и аккуратно трогает скулу, заклеенную цветным детским пластырем. — Заходи уже, а то сейчас весь жилой комплекс разбудишь своим визгом.

Пока Джексон пристраивает в углу свою сумку, стаскивает ботинки и пальто в полумраке небольшой прихожей, Джебом заторможено пытается собрать волосы в пучок у зеркала, но небрежно примятые длинные пряди непослушно топорщатся и раз за разом рассыпаются, занавешивая ему лицо. Джексон наблюдает за этой неравной битвой немного, подходит к Джебому со спины и, опустившись подбородком ему на плечо, серьезно говорит:

— Эйми на ночь косички заплетают, чтобы утром так всё не торчало, может, и тебе уже пора? — он дёргает Джебома за волосы, разглядывая его отражение напротив. — О, ты, наконец, сменил серёжку в носу. А что со щекой?

Джебом уворачивается, когда Джексон тянется ткнуть пальцем в пластырь, кашляет и мнётся, а взгляд его бегает, как у напакостившего школьника, и вместо объяснений Джексон слышит вопрос:

— Ты только из аэропорта? — Джебом с кое-как собранными в хвостик волосами кивает на сумку, облюбованную уже прибежавшим на шум Кунтой. — Что, до квартиры доехать сил не хватило?

— Если честно, то любопытство было сильнее, — Джексон трётся подбородком об изгиб шеи Джебома и под протестующее мычание быстро стаскивает резинку с его волос. — Уж лучше так.

Джебом фырчит, несильно пихает его локтем под ребра и уходит в сторону гостиной, то и дело убирая мешающую чёлку.

— В смысле: любопытство было сильнее? — раздается оттуда приглушенно. Судя по звуку Джебом там пьёт воду прямо из бутылки, которую всегда держит около широкого мягкого кресла, когда читает.

“Скорее всего”, — думает Джексон, отпинывая с пути погрызанную кошачью игрушку, — “он в кресле и уснул. Оттого и растрепанный такой”.

— Как тебя только хён согласился сюда везти, ты же болеешь.

— Так половина третьего ночи. Он был на всё согласен, — хихикает Джексон, выворачиваясь из свитера. Из кухни, сверкая в темноте глазами и потягиваясь, выходит Нора. Тоже сонная, недовольная из-за нежданного гостя и широко зевающая, она трётся лениво мордочкой о ногу Джексона, и он наклоняется, чтобы почесать её за торчащим ушком. — И я бы не дотерпел до завтра после такого сообщения от Джинёна.

Джексон, оставшись в рубашке, вытаскивает телефон из заднего кармана джинс, подходит к развалившемуся в кресле Джебому и, оперевшись коленом о мягкий край, поворачивает телефон к нему экраном.

— “Ты удивишься, когда вернёшься”, — читает Джебом, приоткрыв один глаз, потом склоняет голову на бок и с напускным безразличием бурчит, — а я то тут причем...

Джексон проматывает пёструю армию анимированных смайликов до следующего сообщения.

— “Хён в своём репертуаре”, — дочитывает Джебом, кое-как подавляет очередной зевок, расставляет ноги шире, сползая по спинке, и как-то смущенно чешет кончик носа, — заняться ему что ли нечем.

Тёплый свет от напольного светильника, стоящего рядом с креслом, выхватывает ровно половину его заспанного помятого лица. Джексон откладывает телефон на заставленный чем-то журнальный столик, склоняется ниже и очерчивает красноватый след на щеке Джебома костяшками пальцев:

— Дай на обновку посмотрю.

И хватает расслабленного Джебома за подбородок, разворачивая к свету, чтобы разглядеть получше. Тонкое серебряное колечко блестит, ловя отблеск от лампы, а место прокола выглядит покрасневшим, будто его сделали пару дней назад, а не в сентябре. Джексон, сам не зная зачем, касается серёжки и проворачивает её немного, Джебом шипит сквозь зубы, щека его непроизвольно дёргается, и он, тихонько ругнувшись, шлёпает Джексона по пальцам.

Прежде чем Джексон успевает возмутиться такой наглости и извиниться за свои дурацкие порывы, взгляд его цепляется за отклеившийся край пластыря, и он, не долго думая, отдирает его одним движением. Джебом матерится уже в голос и прижимает скулу тыльной стороной ладони.

— Это что за… херня?.. — выдавливает кое-как Джексон после паузы, заставляя Джебома убрать руку, и шокировано выдыхает, — ты нормальный вообще? Ты что… Нет, погоди, это не фейк?

Он спускает колено с кресла и, помешкав немного, заползает в него целиком, придавливая раздраженно сопящего Джебома сверху. Джексон вынуждает его запрокинуть голову и нетерпеливо зачёсывает ему волосы назад, чтобы рассмотреть два застенчиво поблёскивающих в полумраке металлических шарика под правым глазом. Из-за прокола верх скулы и нижнее веко выглядят немного отёкшими и заплывшими, Джексон обхватывает джебомово лицо ладонями и большим пальцем проводит совсем рядом со свежим проколом, ощупывает аккуратно и думает, что Джинён в сообщении был даже слишком мягок, говоря, что он, Джексон, удивится.

Джебом вздрагивает и досадливо цыкает, когда Джексон, забывшись, опять трогает припухшее место между двумя концами украшения.

— Может ты перестанешь уже?

Джексон моргает пару раз, фокусируется на крайне недовольном Джебоме и, спохватившись, убирает палец.

— Извини, я... По-моему, у тебя там кровь, — щурится и приглядывается получше, — воу, да, определённо кровит.

— Вот же, всё-таки сорвал… — Джебом морщится досадливо и неловко перегибается через подлокотник в сторону столика, самыми кончиками пальцев подхватывает один из пузырьков с упаковкой ватных палочек и пытается подняться, — пустишь меня? Мне нужно промыть.

Джексон чешет мизинцем задумчиво бровь, отбирает у Джебома пузырёк (этикетка утверждает, что его содержимое убивает тысячу вредных бактерий) и, деловито откручивая крышечку, бубнит:

— Тебе, наверное, неудобно самому. Помочь?..

Джебом медлит с ответом, но поёрзав немного, поворачивает лицо поближе к свету и в конце концов говорит:

— Давай, только мы зальём тут всё сейчас, наверное.

Джексон пожимает плечами, мол, зальём и зальём, мы же не вредные бактерии, нам не страшно, нюхает антисептик (ничем не пахнет) и, распотрошив зубами пакетик из-под ватных палочек, сначала щедро льёт раствор сморщившемуся Джебому на скулу, а потом, окунув одну из палочек внутрь пузырька, сосредоточенно протирает вокруг каждого шарика.

— Сын-а, — криво улыбается Джебом, поглядывая на него из-под полуприкрытых век, — дышать-то не забывай.

Джексон хмыкает, демонстративно втягивает воздух и, обработав на всякий случай Джебому еще и нос, отставляет всё обратно и обтирает руки о штаны. Пальцы так и тянутся опять ткнуть Джебома в щеку и, может, провернуть пару раз новенькое кольцо в носу, но вместо этого он кладёт руки ему на плечи, разминает и жмёт на чувствительные точки позади шеи.

— Обязательно под глазом нужно было прокалывать?

— Не нравится? — тихо спрашивает Джебом на выдохе и довольно жмурится, когда Джексон с силой массирует ему затылок.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Джексон, и всё-таки снова трогает осторожно, — просто выглядит очень болезненно и опасно. Если так хотелось новую железку, неужели нельзя было куда-то в другое место сделать? Тебе же половину лица разнесло, а нам выступать послезавтра. Как тебе только разрешили.

— А вдруг я в другое место тоже сделал... — неразборчиво произносит Джебом сквозь душераздирающий зевок и нетерпеливо бьёт его по ноге, — слезай, спать хочу до смерти.

Джексон на самом деле не любит пирсинг, он и себе-то уши прокалывал больше из-за уверений стилистки, что ему пойдёт, чем от желания, и считает, что редко кого эти железки действительно красят. Но на Джебоме — нравится, Джебому — очень к лицу, и касаться языком серёжек в его ушах Джексону тоже нравится, а зубами прихватывать, чувствуя, как Джебом от этого вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками — особенно.

Джебом под ним сползает к самому краю кресла и буднично хлопает пару раз Джексона по заднице, явно намекая, чтобы он уже отваливал. Но вскользь оброненная фраза о других местах разжигает у Джексона спортивный интерес. Он толкает Джебома обратно к спинке, а сам неуклюже подбирается ближе и нависает над ним. Джебом вопросительно изгибает бровь и коротко облизывает губы, Джексон провожает взглядом мелькнувший на мгновение кончик его языка и представляет, что у Джебома и там теперь тоже может быть сережка, и как это может выглядеть представляет, и как это должно ощущаться, если… Мысль додумать он не успевает, потому что Джебом хватает его за волосы на затылке и тянет не сильно от себя.

— Ну, нет, — хрипит он в миллиметрах от лица. Джексон чувствует его горячее дыхание и то, как он пытается оттолкнуть его. Прохладную ладонь, лежащую поверх своей поясницы, тоже чувствует. — У тебя же грипп.

— Я уже не заразный, честно-честно, — Джексон трётся носом о нос, неосторожно задевая кольцо, и быстро прихватывает Джебома за губу, сцеловывая его улыбку. — Только проверю и...

Джебом смеётся и прикрывает глаза, ладонь по пояснице скользит ниже, а сам Джексон сдвигается еще немного вперед, давит большим пальцем на чужой подбородок, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и размеренно вдумчиво целует. Жарко касается языком языка, вылизывает его рот изнутри, пытаясь найти серёжку и одновременно не думать о том, что они с Джебомом обязательно попробуют, если она действительно там есть.

Мысли об этом подстегивают мягко накатывающее возбуждение, живот сладко сводит, а дыхание сбивается, ломая тягучий ритм поцелуя и заставляя отстраниться. Джебом широко облизывает покрасневшие губы, явно специально демонстрируя язык без пирсинга, и спрашивает со смешком, прочитав что-то такое у него на лице:

— Расстроился что ли?

Он нетвердо приподнимается вместе с Джексоном, стремительно разворачивается и скидывает его в кресло, намереваясь, видимо, уйти спать и бессовестно бросить его тут дрочить в одиночестве. (Джебом не мог не почувствовать). Возмущенный до глубины души Джексон в самый последний момент ловит его за запястье, пыхтит “Мы не закончили” и резко дёргает, заставляя ржущего Джебома вернуться.

— Что, везде проверять будешь? — спрашивает он дрогнувшим голосом, когда Джексон задирает на нём футболку, мокро облизывает ямку пупка (тоже без серёжки) и затаскивает Джебома к себе на колени ровно также, как он сам сидел минутой раньше у него.

Джексон молча ведёт ладонями выше, гладит по ребрам и тормозит немного, прежде чем осмеливается коснуться напряженных сосков, скрытых футболкой. Нежная кожа горячая и чуточку влажная, Джексон обводит пальцами по кругу, трогает невесомо, боясь наткнуться на холод металла, а потом, убедившись, что там тоже всё чисто, убирает руки и резко прикусывает прямо сквозь ткань и зализывает, оставляя тёмное мокрое пятно.

Джебом громко выдыхает от неожиданности, бёдра его напрягаются, он ёрзает, пытаясь найти удобное положение, трётся коротко о пряжку ремня Джексона и низко вибрирующе стонет. Звук его голоса проходится по нервам, Джексона ведет от него и от того, как впивается грубый шов на джинсах, очень хочется ослабить ремень и расстегнуть молнию, но Джебом снова подаётся навстречу, запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, и Джексон отвлекается на его ключицы и острый кадык. Он прикладывается к ямочке между ключицами, влажно ведет языком по острой линии челюсти и, притянув ниже совсем поплывшего Джебома, прихватывает зубами мочку уха с одинокой крупной серьгой.

Джебом тут же отзывается на касание мелкой дрожью и всхлипом, волоски на его руках встают дыбом, а шея покрывается колючими мурашками, и он, забыв, видимо, о свежем проколе, прижимается правой щекой и проходится ею по плечу Джексона. Сквозь шум крови в ушах доносится ругань, и Джексон заставляет его посмотреть на себя, потянув за волосы. Серёжка под глазом на месте, но, кажется, ещё одного такого путешествия она может и не выдержать.

— Полегче, — хрипит он, целуя Джебома в уголок глаза и спускает руки ему на задницу, — а то останешься без пирсинга. Жалко будет.

— Тебе же все равно не понравилось, — произносит он невнятно и зажмуривается, стоит только Джексону грубо сжать пальцы и податься бедрами выше. Ресницы у Джебома подрагивают, отбрасывая длинные тени на скулы, над темной от едва пробившейся щетины губой блестят мелкие капельки пота, а сам он тяжело дышит и медленно трётся о него.

— Главное, чтобы нравилось _тебе_.

— Но лучше бы это был язык, да? — усмехается Джебом, и лижет его в губы. Он пытается вслепую расстегнуть на Джексоне ремень, но пряжка никак не поддаётся, и он просто с нажимом проводит раскрытой ладонью вдоль ширинки.

— У меня никогда никого не было с пирсингом в языке, — хрипло оправдывается Джексон, кусая его за подбородок, — интересно, как это ощущается, когда целуешься или…

— Или когда тебе отсасывают, — перебивает его Джебом и шепчет в горящее ухо, протискивая холодную руку за тугой пояс джинс, — так давай я сделаю, и мы попробуем.

Джексона тут же накрывает с головой горячей волной. Он глохнет, в глазах на мгновение темнеет, пальцы судорожно сжимаются, а сам он сдавленно протяжно стонет, уткнувшись вздрагиваюшему и беспорядочно трущемуся о него Джебому в ключицу. В нос ударяет терпкий пробивающийся даже через ткань запах его кожи, смешивающийся с потом, фруктовыми нотками геля для душа и сильным ароматом их обоюдного удовольствия.

Джексон, когда их двоих перестаёт скручивать и тесно вжимать друг в друга, откидывается расслабленно на спинку кресла и, придерживая Джебома за всё ещё мелко дрожащие бедра, обводит мокрое пятно на его штанах большим пальцем и надавливает. Джебом шумно выдыхает носом и приваливается лбом к его плечу, проводя рукой ему по затылку. Джексон зажмуривается от этой ласки, просовывает ладонь под футболку, гладит по влажной пояснице и вполголоса произносит:

— Знаешь, я готов хоть завтра отвезти тебя в салон и самостоятельно заплатить за серёжку.


End file.
